Justin Gallagher
Justin Gallagher is the ex-husband of Alicia Gallagher and father of Jacob Gallagher. Justin attended the funeral of his mother-in-law, Yvonne Harding in August 2010 and was unhappy to see his sister-in-law Leyla Harding at the funeral. When Leyla later came to visit them at their home he told her to leave as he thought it was a bad idea. Justin later visited Leyla and her boyfriend David Metcalfe at their shop in the village and revealed that Alicia wanted Leyla to scatter their mother's ashes. Leyla carried on meeting up with Justin secretly and David believed that they were having an affair. Whilst David was away on a business trip, Justin visited Leyla at her shop and told her that his marriage had broken down and that Alicia blamed Leyla for it. It was later revealed during an argument between Leyla and Alicia that Justin was unhappy with the way that Alicia treated her sister because their son Jacob was actually Leyla's son. Alicia moved in with Leyla and David and in September, Justin visited to see Jacob and talk things over with Alicia but she wasn't pleased to see him and they argued. Justin returned again in November to visit Jacob as he was leaving to go to school and gives him an advent calendar. Alicia comes downstairs in her dressing gown, hungover and argued with Justin over Christmas plans. Justin wanted Jacob to spend Christmas with him but Alicia refused. She had earlier told Leyla that Justin had a new girlfriend. He then told Leyla that this was not true and that Alicia was trying to manipulate people to get her own way. Justin also told Leyla that he didn't want to be left out of Jacob's life. He returned again in December when Jacob went missing and began immediately accusing Alicia of deliberately failing to tell him about Jacob's school nativity play until it was too late in revenge for him wanting to have Jacob for Christmas. He also blamed her for the situation in front of the police. He gave DS Nick Henshall a picture of Jacob and revealed that his mother is waiting at his house in case Jacob goes there as they believe Jacob had wanted to show his father his costume in the play. During another argument, Justin revealed that he is Jacob's biological father and that Leyla had slept with him in their flat and Jacob had been conceived leaving Alicia feeling betrayed by her sister again. Justin helped search for Jacob and after he is discovered, went to hospital with him. He later suggested that Jacob come to stay with him after his recovery but Alicia flatly refused. In January, Justin told Leyla that he missed Jacob and informed Alicia that he was going to fight for custody. Leyla supported her sister and told Justin to leave. Leyla convinced Alicia to agree on access to Jacob on condition that he dropped his custody battle. In June 2012, Justin returned to the village with his new fiancé, Talia Brice, in order to introduce her to Jacob. Alicia was unhappy to see them and instantly took a dislike to Talia. Jacob also disliked Talia. She and Justin later married offscreen and after Alicia was imprisoned for assaulting Val Pollard, Jacob refused to go and live with his father and Talia, opting to stay with David instead. List of appearances 2010 2011 *Fri 7th Jan *Tue 1st Feb *Tue 8th Feb 2012 *Mon 4th Jun *Mon 18th Jun *Thu 21st Jun (2) *Fri 22nd Jun Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Gallagher family Category:2010 minor characters Category:2011 minor characters Category:2012 minor characters Category:Harding family Category:2012 marriages Category:Residents of Hotten